Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate processing method, a substrate processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese patent application publication No. 2015-53467 discloses a development method using a nozzle including a discharge port for developer and a liquid contact surface formed around the discharge port.
This development method includes a step of forming a developer liquid film on a substrate by supplying the developer from the discharge port to a surface of the substrate in a state in which the nozzle is arranged in such a manner that the liquid contact surface faces the surface of the substrate by rotating the substrate, and moving the nozzle while the liquid contact surface is in contact with the developer.